


A Very Respectable Hobbit (Thilbo)

by The_Lost_Hikari



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Everybody Lives, F/M, Healer Bilbo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Bilbo, different bibo, fighter bilbo, might be other relationships than thilbo but thilbo is guaranteed, no one dies, thorin is an ass at the start but he mellows out before Azog, thorin is soo in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Hikari/pseuds/The_Lost_Hikari
Summary: Bilbo's childhood was somewhat different than in cannon. How would that change the Quest and what comes after? Read to find out.





	A Very Respectable Hobbit (Thilbo)

**A/N: this is a direct quote from either book or movie (for the idiots: _it’s underlined_  :) ** ** ) **

**01 An Unexpected Party**

In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.

This hobbit, however, was not your everyday hobbit. This hobbit was son of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Baggins nee Took. Bilbo Baggins-Took, who kept his Took name purely because his mother insisted, was an adventurer. He grew up hearing stories from his mother and going on adventures in nearby woods to look for elves and dwarves. Bungo tried to make Bilbo more Baggins than Took, but he graciously gave up when Bilbo began learning the sword and survival skills from the Rangers who protected the Shire. Soon the family of three went on their very first adventure, since Bungo refused to let his wife and son travel alone.

Bilbo’s very first journey out of the Shire was to Rivendell. There he finally met Lord Elrond, whom he heard so much about from his mother. He also met the Lord’s children. He enjoyed Arwen’s company while he learned Sindarin. He quickly became best friends with Elladan and Elrohir, Lord Elrond’s sons, who were quite the pranksters and the reason for some of Lord Elrond’s gray hairs. The three were usually together in either Rivendell or going patrolling outside its walls. That is how Bilbo managed to have his first fight with orcs and goblins. It happened one time he rode off with the brothers on their patrol. They were ambushed and they had to fight tooth and nail to get out alive, not to mention that they managed to half the attacking group and make the rest run, and returned to Rivendell victorious.

After that fight, Bilbo decided to take up healing. He asked Lord Elrond for lessons and was surprised when he got the best healer there was as a teacher, the Lord himself. Surprisingly, Bilbo was quite good at the healing arts and learned fast. Before he left Rivendell, Bilbo was considered as a very good healer among the elves there and his parents were very proud.

Since the family’s journey to the city of elves, they stayed at home for the most part. Bilbo was the only one to go to any kind of adventures, be it hanging out with the Bounders to help with their duty or the Rangers to protect the Shire. Belladonna was very happy with how her son turned out, while Bungo grudgingly accepted that there was nothing he could do to change Bilbo and that his son seemed to be happy with his life.

However, the peaceful life of the Baggins-Took family ended as a winter like never before seen came about. The Fell Winter lasted from the years 2911 to 2912 of the Third Age. As food ran short and snow covered everything in sight, the hobbits of the Shire were attacked by wolves and orcs, which crossed the frozen Baranduin river. Bilbo and his mother were some of those rare few that took up a weapon and stood between a hobbit and their attackers. Bilbo fought with everything he had until the time that a different orc came into Hobbiton. He was bone-white, with a wicked-looking metal claw replacing his severed forearm; the aft end of the prosthetic ending in a spike protruding near his elbow, astride a fearsome looking white warg. Never before had Bilbo seen anything like the white orc.

Soon the battle became almost impossible as the white orc joined the fight and Bilbo had to do everything he could just to protect those near him. However, before he knew what happened he heard a cry behind his back and turned to look just to see his mother go down with a big slash across her chest from the white orc. He froze in shock, not quite comprehending what happened. Bilbo felt like time froze as he watched his father yell a battle cry and run at the orc with a frying pan of all things, before Bilbo could move Bungo was also cut down just like his beloved wife. The two lay side by side, bleeding and dying. Bilbo’s mind noted that somehow they managed to get a hold of each others hands, before suddenly he felt the world rush at him and with a scream of anguish he was off to face the white orc.

The beast laughed at him as he tried his best. He mocked Bilbo in black speech, and it angered Bilbo even more since he could understand a word here and there from his studies in Rivendell. Bilbo was quickly tiring as he already fought for a long time before engaging the orc. However, luck seemed to be on Bilbo’s side today as he heard other hobbits shouting that rangers were finally here to help. He dropped his guard just for a second and paid for it as the orc slashed him from right hip to left shoulder, leaving a painful bleeding wound that left Bilbo gasping on the ground. The orc must have thought that Bilbo was finished, because he turned away and Bilbo used it to leave the orc with a parting gift on his back – a slash from left hip to right shoulder. Bilbo would have been killed if not for the Rangers coming to his rescue and the white orc fleeing as he promised to kill Bilbo one day.

Bilbo refused any help as he staggered towards his parents. He fell on his knees beside his mother with tears in his eyes. His father was long gone, but his mother was holding on by a hair. She smiled when she saw Bilbo.

“Don’t cry, my dear,” Belladonna spoke almost in a whisper, “I want you to know that I am so so very proud of you and that it isn’t your fault. _This_ is not your fault.” She said and Bilbo felt more tears flooding his eyes. “I-I want you t-to live a happy l-life, full of a-adventures and that someday you find a p-person who is right for you just l-like Bungo was fo-for m-me… I l-love you, my d-dear B-Bilbo…” As she said her son’s name, Belladonna Baggins died with a smile on her lips.

Bilbo cried and cried until everything went black and he lost consciousness. He woke up three days later in Bag End, in his own bed and with half of his body in bandages. Bilbo was half-dead for almost a year after his parents were killed. He hardly did anything and even forgot to eat. However, he was snapped back into life one late autumn evening.

Bilbo was sitting before his hearth when a loud knocking sound made him jump. He reluctantly went to open the door and found two rangers there. One looked harried and scared while the other was slumped on his friends shoulder looking just like Bilbo was feeling - half-dead. Bilbo blinked at them owlishly for a moment, then suddenly he came to life as he ordered the ranger to get his friend inside – rangers and half of the Shire knew that Bilbo learned healing from the elves, so they often came to him for help – and he was quick to get his medical supplies. By the next morning, the ranger was fine to return to his duties – light ones thought, with instructions to return if he felt bad – as it was a simple poisoning that Bilbo dealt with.

After healing the man Bilbo slowly returned to how he was when his parents were alive. He began to train again and to visit the Bounders and Rangers to help. He returned to his previous strength and fulfilled his mother’s dying wish by going on adventures. He would be gone for months at a time and soon he became known as ‘mad Baggins-Took’. He didn’t mind the name or that other hobbits looked at him weird. His Took family loved him and little fauntlings loved to listen to his stories. Therefore, the years passed.

X@X

It was a warm summer day like any other in Hobbiton. Bilbo was sitting on a bench and having a smoke in peace, when suddenly he saw a man dressed in gray robes stop before his fence. The man looked old with a long walking stick and had a long gray beard and hair that was sticking out of his pointed gray hat. Though, Bilbo wasn’t fooled by the man’s appearance. He knew of Gandalf the Grey; he remembered his fireworks and that his mother often told him that the man was a powerful wizard, one of Middle Earth’s guardians if Bilbo remembered right.

“Good Morning!" said Bilbo, and he meant it. The sun was shining, and the grass was very green. But Gandalf looked at him from under long bushy eyebrows that stuck out further than the brim of his shady hat.

"What do you mean?" he said. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once," said Bilbo. "And a very fine morning for a pipe of tobacco out of doors.”

“Yes, well I am not hear for the smoke. Terribly busy, you see.” Gandalf huffed, as if the world would end if he stopped even for a minute. Though him being the wizard, Bilbo had no doubt that it might do just that. “I am looking for someone to go on an adventure with me and it’s very hard to find anyone.”

“I should think so — in these parts! We are plain quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty disturbing uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner!” Bilbo said as he tried hard not to laugh at his own words. He was having fun and Gandalf had no idea.

“Wouldn’t you want to see the world, my boy? There are a lot of things out there that can be seen from your home.” The wizard goaded.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. “I know the world, Gandalf the Grey. I also know that you will not let up until I agree. So, what is this adventure that you want me to go on?”

Gandalf stared at Bilbo in shock for almost a whole minute, but then he smiled and began the tale of the lost dwarven kingdom, a dragon and a brave company of thirteen dwarves.

X@X

There were twelve dwarves in his smial. Twelve dwarves who were making a mess out of his clean dining room. Bilbo sighed as he thought how long it would take to clean all of that before he leaves. It was going to be a long night for sure.

He watched as Dwalin and Balin, two of the first to arrive, scolded Fili and Kili, two of the youngest dwarves – Ori was also included as the youngest, but he was being mothered by Dori, and the two were watched by their brother Nori – as they joked around. Oin and Gloin were discussing something, while Bofur, Bombur and Bifur tried to get some king of song started. It was a total chaos, but Bilbo didn’t mind it much.

Suddenly a firm knocking interrupted their fun and everyone fell silent. Apparently, this was their famous leader. Bilbo went to the door and answered it. Before he could even registered what happened, he was insulted within five minutes of Thorin Oakenshield coming inside and ignored afterwards. Bilbo was a moment from exploding in rage – it was bad when that happened since groups of orcs and goblins tended to die off in very grotesque ways then – but Gandalf who had an apologetic look on his face stopped him.

_Breathe, Bilbo. In. Out. That’s it. It’s not good to kill off your guests after you used your whole food supplies to feed them, especially over their ill-mannered king._ Bilbo thought as he calmed himself.

Soon Bilbo was as calm as he could be and he returned to his guest, where the whole quest was explained and he was given a contract to sign. He read over the contract without even twitching, he didn’t even react to other dwarves’ description of a dragon. Bilbo silently went to his study, took a quill and signed his name on the line at the end. That’s how he began the journey that led him to a home and a person his mother told him to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> just today I sat down before my PC and the first chapter just wrote itself. Couldn't stop until almost 2am and I just had to post it right away. I was wondering if the story would interest anyone and if I need to continue.
> 
> I'm waiting for your responses.
> 
> Lost Hikari


End file.
